


What Happens in Email

by townshend



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/pseuds/townshend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he received the first email of the morning from Rebecca, Shaun had a feeling that all his high hopes of productivity for the day were shot. When Desmond walked in ten minutes later, trying to avoid drawing attention to a fresh black eye, that point was driven home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Email

**Author's Note:**

> It's worth mentioning that this fic is set in an AU where Altaïr, Malik, and Kadar are modern assassins, and Altaïr and Malik lead the "bureau" in Dubai the others are currently working out of. The setting was inspired by old fics on the AC kink meme, but I can't seem to find them any longer. :(
> 
> Also, I'm lamenting the loss of my text color (and email addresses were also removed?), but I think the fic reads fine without it.

**from:** Rebecca  
 **to:** Shaun Hastings  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 8:36 AM  
 **subject:** okay so don't laugh but

Desmond is about to come in and if I were you I would probably not mention his eyes

Just a heads up! <3

 

 **from:** Shaun Hastings  
 **to:** Rebecca  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 8:37 AM  
 **subject:** RE: okay so don't laugh but

1\. Why are you not using official email to send these? You of all people should know that Gmail is not the most secure server.  
2\. Why on earth would I feel the need to make commentary on Desmond's eyes? They're dull and boring, much like the rest of him, thank you.

S. Hastings

 

 **from:** Rebecca  
 **to:** Shaun Hastings  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 8:38 AM  
 **subject:** RE: RE: okay so don't laugh but

1\. because I'm not talking about anything confidential, silly :P  
2\. you'll see~

 

 **from:** Shaun Hastings  
 **to:** Rebecca  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 8:45 AM  
 **subject:** RE: RE: RE: okay so don't laugh but

…He got into a fight. I fail to see how that's shocking in any way, considering how aggravating he is. Get back to work.

S. Hastings

 

 **Chat with Desmond Miles**  
 **Desmond Miles** to me

8:45 AM  
 **me:** What happened to you?  
 **Desmond:** what do u care??

8:46 AM  
 **me:** The word is "you". "U" is a letter.  
 **Desmond:** whatever is there something you want?  
 **me:** I believe I asked you a question.

8:48 AM  
 **me:** ?

8:52 AM  
 **me:** Desmond?  
Desmond is typing…

8:53 AM  
Desmond has entered text  
 **me:** Yes?  
You've entered text.  
 **Desmond:** Sorry  
 **me:** So? What was it?  
 **Desmond:** seriously what do you care anyway? don't u have stuff to do?  
sorry you*  
anyway can't spend all day on computer gotta go

8:54 AM  
Desmond is offline.  
 **me:** Because I actually care about you, contrary to popular belief.  
Messages you send will be delivered when Desmond comes online.  
 **me:** …Fuck.

 

 **from:** Shaun Hastings  
 **to:** Rebecca  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 8:56 AM  
 **subject:** (no subject)

How do you hack a Gmail account?

S. Hastings

 

 **from:** Rebecca  
 **to:** Shaun Hastings  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 8:58 AM  
 **subject:** RE: (no subject)

Seriously?? Why??

 

 **from:** Shaun Hastings  
 **to:** Rebecca  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 8:59 AM  
 **subject:** RE: RE: (no subject)

Just tell me what to do, I may have inadvertently sent something I was not intending on sending and I need to make sure it is deleted.

S. Hastings

 

 **from:** Rebecca  
 **to:** Shaun Hastings  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 9:02 AM  
 **subject:** RE: RE: RE: (no subject)

So you're going to hack Gmail for that?? This isn't a security breach or anything right??? Just give me the person's username and I'll do it myself, i have some free time.

 

 **from:** Shaun Hastings  
 **to:** Rebecca  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 9:03 AM  
 **subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: (no subject)

No, of course it isn't, have some faith in me; and no, thank you. Just tell me how to do it and you can go on with your day.

S. Hastings

 

 **from:** Rebecca  
 **to:** Shaun Hastings  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 9:03 AM  
 **subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: (no subject)

It's going to take longer to explain it so stop being a baby and just tell me what you need done. >> if you really need something deleted we don't exactly have time to waste arguing about it while they have more time to read it right??

 

 **from:** Shaun Hastings  
 **to:** Rebecca  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 9:04 AM  
 **subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: (no subject)

Fine.

It should be the most recent message from me in Desmond's gmail. Please delete it without reading it.

S. Hastings

 

 **from:** Rebecca  
 **to:** Shaun Hastings  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 9:04 AM  
 **subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: (no subject)

In Desmond's gmail??? seriously???

 

 **Chat with Desmond Miles**  
 **Desmond Miles** to me

9:20 AM  
 **Desmond:** lol look I'm Desmond Miles  
 **me:** Rebecca?  
 **Desmond:** I wear the same hoodie to work every day  
 **me:** Will you just do what you're in there to do already and stop this?

9:21 AM  
 **me:** And delete this chat log too  
Idiot  
 **Desmond:** Hang on a sec  
I might as well see what else is in here after I went through all this trouble  
 **me:** It only took you fifteen minutes to hack.  
 **Desmond:** I know! \o/  
New record

9:22 AM  
 **me:** Well hurry up.

9:26 AM  
 **me:** Rebecca? What are you up to over there?  
 **Desmond:** this is pretty interesting actually  
I'm forwarding this stuff to you

 

 **from:** Desmond Miles  
 **to:** Shaun Hastings  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 9:26 AM  
 **subject:** Fwd: quick question…

 

\---------- Forwarded message ----------  
From: Kadar Al-Sayf  
Date: Thu, Jul 2, 2010 at 4:30 PM  
Subject: quick question…  
To: milesandmiles@gmail.com

Hey Desmond,  
Sorry if this is a little weird but I don't exactly have anyone else to ask…  
Anyway, just hypothetical (I need it for a paper I'm writing for school for behavioral psychology class actually), but say you have this crush on someone and you know there's no way in a million years that they'll like you because they have someone else or they are not always nice to you or something, what would you do?? Maybe to get their attention? Or would you forget about it?  
Thanks for the advice  
Kadar

P.S. good job in training today!! But if you keep it up I'm going to get left behind ;)

 

9:28 AM  
 **me:** Yes that was fascinating.  
 **Desmond:** Hang on I'm sending you Desmond's reply  
 **me:** Seriously, just delete the email and get out of there already.  
 **Desmond:** Calm down, Desmond's on the field until lunchtime  
This is kind of like office gossip Christmas over here  
Seriously

9:29 AM  
 **Desmond:** Shaun?  
Do you want the reply or not  
 **me:** Yes fine Rebecca send it

 

 **from:** Desmond Miles  
 **to:** Shaun Hastings  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 9:29 AM  
 **subject:** Fwd: RE: quick question…

 

\---------- Forwarded message ----------  
From: Desmond Miles  
Date: Fri, Jul 3, 2010 at 6:18 AM  
Subject: RE: quick question…  
To: Kadar Al-Sayf 

hey kadar  
sorry i didn't reply sooner i was trying to think of what to say……..  
not sure how to react for a paper for your SCHOOL…… pressure!!!!  
but i hope my quote or "advice" or w/e is good enough…

anyway  
so don't tell anyone but i kind of have this crush @ work so… i know what u mean about crushes like that 1!! so i'm a good person to ask i guess

maybe first try to get her (or his?) attention by doing something unexpected… something that will start a conversation, then you can go from there. :)

let me know how it goes!  
your paper i mean

Desmond

 

9:30 AM  
 **Desmond:** So what do you think?  
 **me:** My god, I can hardly decipher this.  
 **Desmond:** DUDE HE'S OBVIOUSLY TALKING ABOUT YOU

9:31 AM  
 **me:** That's lovely have you deleted the email yet?  
 **Desmond:** what the one where you confess your love for him?  
 **me:** I'm going to assume that means "yes". Have a nice lunch, I'm cutting out early today.  
 **Desmond:** Seriously? It's 9:30  
You have signed out of chat.

 

 **from:** Shaun Hastings  
 **to:** Malik Al-Sayf  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 9:32 AM  
 **subject:** Personal Day

Hello,

I realise this is short notice but I am having something of a personal crisis and will be taking the rest of the day and tomorrow (barring emergency) for a personal day.

Thank you,  
Shaun

 

 **from:** Rebecca  
 **to:** Desmond Miles  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 9:45 AM  
 **subject:** Shaun

hey you ;)  
You've probably already read the email from Shaun in your inbox… if not do that now!! He didn't mean to send it, but well, he did. ;)  
Also, he's taking a "personal day" today, so I'm thinking you should probably head to his house and "check up on him".

Go get 'em, tiger!!

 

 **from:** Desmond Miles  
 **to:** Malik Al-Sayf  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 1:15 PM  
 **subject:** (no subject)

Hi Malik  
I'm not feeling well so i'm going to head home for the day… maybe tomorrow too  
i'll have my phone on 4 calls

thx  
Desmond

 

 **from:** Malik Al-Sayf  
 **to:** All Creed Employees  
 **date:** Wed, Jul 7, 2010 at 1:30 PM  
 **subject:** Personal Days  & HR

Everyone,

Two things today:  
1\. Personal days must be cleared twenty-four hours in advance in the future.  
2\. All romantic relationships between employees must be logged with form A2C6 with HR.

These items are non-negotiable.

Thank you,  
Malik Al-Sayf


End file.
